


Love Is In The Air

by vronvron



Series: ATEEZ Magical Universe [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Witchcraft, Witches, apprentice witch!seonghwa, faeries!yunsan, familiar!wooyoung, witch!hongjoong, yunsan as a side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vronvron/pseuds/vronvron
Summary: Apprentice witch Seonghwa hadn't meant to create a love potion...
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Seonghwa & Jung Wooyoung
Series: ATEEZ Magical Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996921
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocchipkookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/gifts).



> In response to the prompt by chocchipkookie.

Seonghwa would be lying if he said that he didn’t just admire Kim Hongjoong just for his skills and expertise. The shorter man was undeniably attractive in his own quirky, witchy way, and being able to be his apprentice was definitely something that Seonghwa was grateful for.

The city they lived in was a great one, filled with people and creatures of all different sizes, shapes and ages — the perfect place for a witch to create and sell potions, and perform spells for those who needed it. Hongjoong didn’t like to toot his own horn too often, but from the witch’s confident and satisfied smiles Seonghwa had observed during his time as an apprentice with the witch so far, Hongjoong clearly knew that he was one of the best in this city.

And it wasn’t without reason. The witch was from a very strong bloodline and had shown great promise even from a very early age. It was something many witches envied, and though Hongjoong had off-handedly mentioned one evening that he hadn’t always loved being of his lineage, he had come to terms with it eventually, and took advantage of the fact that it allowed him to have a steady flow of customers.

Seonghwa’s role as an apprentice of course, was not to just listen to Hongjoong speak or watch him as he brewed potions. No, he had actual things to do each day, no matter how small or big the task.

Some days he was tasked with manning the shop, now being able to handle most requests on Hongjoong’s behalf, unless the request was significantly more difficult, or the customer was very very insistent. Usually, Hongjoong only left him to man the shop alone when he had to brew a more complex potion which required a lot more time, precision and observation. Or, when the witch needed some time to truly get a handle on a spell, practising for hours on end at times.

At times Seonghwa realised that being an apprentice really was a lot like being a personal assistant as well — and sometimes it just felt like being a babysitter. It hadn’t taken him very long to find out that Hongjoong had a terrible habit of getting so absorbed into his work that he forgot to eat and sleep like a regular person. Seonghwa had made it a personal mission to make sure Hongjoong ate his meals relatively regularly, and reminded the witch to not stay up for too long.

Seonghwa wasn’t always tasked with staying inside the store though. He was occasionally asked to go out and collect the necessary ingredients for a new potion Hongjoong was working on, or to restock the more commonly used ingredients in the back of the shop. The more rare or special ingredients were left for Hongjoong to gather himself, or were ordered in — because thankfully that was a thing nowadays.

Of course, Hongjoong wasn’t a particularly strict or overbearing teacher or employer, so Seonghwa was able to practice his own craft on days that Hongjoong wasn’t very busy, or when Hongjoong took over the shop. By no means was Seonghwa incapable of performing his own spells or brewing his own potions, in fact, he was quite a talented young witch. He and Hongjoong weren’t actually too far apart in age, but Hongjoong just gave off the air of someone who was wiser and older than Seonghwa on more days than not. Seonghwa always appreciated the odd comment here and the calculated adjustment there whenever Hongjoong came by to check up on him.

  
  
  


Soon enough, they had both found a way of working around and with one another, and in what seemed like no time at all, nearly six months had passed by. They had become more like friends during their off hours thankfully, a natural relationship which bloomed between them.

  
  
  


One of the many things that Seonghwa was so very grateful for from Hongjoong was when the witch offered to test a potion’s effects for his apprentice. Seonghwa in the earlier stages of this sort of arrangement had initially refused, not wanting to risk Hongjoong’s safety or breach his privacy in the cases of truth serums or sleep potions.

Hongjoong had reassured his apprentice though, that all would be fine and he trusted Seonghwa.

That trust in him felt wonderful but also weighed down on the apprentice’s shoulders. It definitely drove him to make sure all of his potions were perfected before he presented a sample to Hongjoong.

  
  
  


So, as Seonghwa completed making another potion on a day that the shop was closed and the two of them were free, he didn’t hesitate to give a sample of it to Hongjoong.

“I’ve modified the ingredients a little, so it should just make someone drowsy rather than completely knock out,” Seonghwa explained as he handed over the small glass of light purple liquid.

“Ah, so a relaxer more so than a sleep inducing potion,” Hongjoong nodded and took a whiff of the liquid before drinking it without any hesitation.

Usually they would wait a few moments, since it did take a bit longer for less potent potions to kick in. But not even a moment later, Hongjoong was blinking rapidly a few times before looking down at his hands.

“Hongjoong?” Seonghwa questioned, a little worried by the silent confusion on the witch’s face.

The said witch looked up at the call of his name and as though a little light switch had been flicked on within his eyes, Hongjoong’s eyes sparkled as he suddenly closed the gap between them and proceeded to rub his face all over Seonghwa’s chest and arm. “Seonghwa! You handsome man~!”

_ What. On. Earth. _

Suddenly and all at once, Seonghwa had Hongjoong clinging onto him for dear life, a bright smile on his face as he all but spewed compliments— and confessions?? Of love??

In his panic, Seonghwa yelled for the one person who would definitely hear him. “Wooyoung!!”

Wooyoung was Hongjoong’s familiar. He had a lot of freedom to do as he pleased around the shop and with friends, so long as he made sure to be available on the days Hongjoong definitely needed him. He tended to stay in his cat form when he was at home or in the shop and Seonghwa had indulged the feline with many cuddles and pets.

“What’s wrong??” Wooyoung exclaimed, running into the room in his human form… only to fall onto the floor, doubled over with laughter at the scene in front of him.

“Seongie~ Why are you calling for Wooyoung? I’m right here!” Hongjoong whined. He  _ whined _ . “Does Seonghwa not care about Hongjoong anymore?” the witch proceeded to pout and squish himself even further against Seonghwa.

“N-no! Of course I care about you, Hongjoong. Uh… I… Why don’t we sit down? Yeah?” the taller of the two suggested, flustered and confused and very embarrassed. He managed to move them both to sit down, though Hongjoong seemed adamant about keeping his arms around Seonghwa.

Wooyoung finally recovered and walked over. He leaned in to take a whiff of them both and frowned in confusion, though there was still plenty of amusement there too as he asked, “Did you mean to make a love potion?”

Seonghwa felt as though his jaw dropped to the floor then. “L-love potion?? I—”

“Well, maybe  _ love  _ potion isn’t quite right… but it’s the closest thing to it,” Wooyoung chuckled, biting back his laughter as Hongjoong seemed to rub his face all over Seonghwa’s shoulder.

“What am I supposed to do? I don’t even know what I did to make it into a love potion…” Seonghwa sighed.

Wooyoung gave his other shoulder a gentle squeeze, “We’ll just have to wait until it wears off. It shouldn’t be too bad right?”

  
  
  


Those words echoed in Seonghwa’s mind in the following days. He tried to search up a possible antidote, but after the first couple of days, he realised that it would be a little expensive or just take too long. It was hard enough anyway with the way Hongjoong seemed to cling onto him or just generally be within reach every minute that they spent together.

Seonghwa was glad that he had his own bedroom. He was at least able to get away from Hongjoong’s advances at night time. It wasn’t as though he hated the way the witch was being affectionate towards him — he just hated how it was because of a potion, one that went wrong.

Wooyoung agreed to man the shop on most of the days that week as they waited for the potion to wear off. It got a bit tiring at times, but it wasn’t all too terrible.

Seonghwa just didn’t know whether he could trust himself to test another potion on Hongjoong again after this. Heck, he didn’t even know if he’d be able to look at Hongjoong without remembering some of the things he had said during the week, let alone the guilt gnawing at Seonghwa’s mind constantly.

There were a couple of reasons for the guilt though. The obvious reason was that he had given Hongjoong a faulty potion. The other was that Seonghwa sort of really liked some of the attention that Hongjoong gave him during that week. He knew it was just the potion talking though. He would just have to wait and see whether this one allowed Hongjoong to remember what happened whilst he was under the potion’s influence or not.

Seonghwa had no clue which one would be easier to deal with after… but he wasn’t looking forward to it either way.

  
  
  


Finally, after a week, the potion’s effects seemed to completely wear off. Since there was some serious talking to be done — as well as making sure some backlogged orders were made — they closed the shop for the day.

Once Seonghwa had cleaned himself up that morning, he headed to the kitchen and dining area and saw that Hongjoong was already there, sitting at the table with two cups of coffee in front of him.

He knew.

It was so obvious that Hongjoong was able to remember everything.

It was now or never, right?

Seonghwa finally walked over and took a seat with Hongjoong. “Morning,” he greeted softly.

“Morning,” Hongjoong greeted back, smiling as he sipped his coffee.

“I’m sorry,” Seonghwa said quickly. “I really didn’t mean to give you that sort of potion. It was such a silly mistake and… And I’m just… really sorry,” he said softly, shoulders sagging slightly as he wrapped both hands around the cup of coffee in front of him.

It was quiet for what felt like an eternity before Hongjoong finally spoke up. “It’s okay. We all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them and be sure not to make the same ones again.”

He was being too kind.

Seonghwa was still going to feel terrible about the whole thing for at least a little while longer. He held his cup of coffee a bit tighter before finally taking a sip, which turned into downing more than half of the warm drink in one go. “I’ll man the store this week… there’s a slight backlog of orders from a few customers that you’ll need to get to, and I think I should take a break from potions for a little bit,” Seonghwa said. In all honesty, he was just a bit scared from what had happened and he needed a bit of time to calm down from it all. Without letting the other comment or butt in, Seonghwa stood up and left the room, deciding that he needed to do something to distract himself.

  
  
  


Seonghwa couldn’t let himself go somewhere too far from the shop on such short notice, but the shop was closed for the day and he just needed some time without Hongjoong being a couple doors away.

Hence how he found himself sitting in the bookstore-cum-cafe owned by the ever so kind faerie couple, Yunho and San. The couple were quite close with Hongjoong and Wooyoung, and so that meant that Seonghwa had been pulled into their circle of friends quite easily.

The witch had been stirring around the ice in his drink for a while now, sitting by himself in the farthest booth in the back of the shop. He nearly jumped out of his seat when Yunho suddenly appeared across from him.

“So, I get that you’re feeling guilty or whatever, but tell me this, do you actually like Hongjoong?” Yunho asked.

The way both Yunho and San were so direct about things never failed to remind Seonghwa as to why they were friends with Hongjoong in the first place. Seonghwa stopped stirring the ice around in his drink and nodded, “Yeah… which is why I feel even more shitty about what happened. I know it was just one mistake… and it didn’t permanently harm him or anything, but I just can’t help but feel— I don’t know. I think I’m overreacting and just need a break or something,” Seonghwa grumbled. He knew that leaving Hongjoong alone with Wooyoung probably hadn’t been the best decision ever, but he had needed time away from the witch to think.

Yunho let out a sigh from across the table and tilted his head. “So you feel like you took advantage of him, but not really since you didn’t  _ do _ anything to him over the past week. But you also really liked some of the things he said and did and since you think that that was pretty much all the potion talking, you are feeling sad.”

Seonghwa turned to face the faerie and sent a half-hearted glare his way, “Stop analyzing me,” he grumbled. He took a sip of his drink and sighed, “I should just talk to him, right? He’s too nice… it’ll probably be awkward between us for a bit and then we’ll be back to normal before we even know it.” At least, that was what Seonghwa hoped for as one of the better outcomes.

Thankfully, Yunho didn’t say too much else and let Seonghwa stay at his table to wallow in his sorrow for a few more hours.

  
  
  


The apprentice witch dragged himself away from the cafe to go for a walk around the city, grabbing some take out for himself, Hongjoong and Wooyoung along the way too since he knew that they were all a little less than enthusiastic about cooking anything for themselves that day. Heck, he wouldn’t have been surprised if Hongjoong had forgotten to eat again.

When Seonghwa got back to the shop, entering through the private back door, he was a little taken aback when he noticed how quiet it was. Locking the door and heading further inside, he saw Wooyoung lounging around on the couch, playing a game on his phone.

The familiar looked up at Seonghwa and let out a relieved sigh, “Hey,” he greeted, putting his phone down and getting up to greet Seonghwa properly. “Glad you’re back. You okay?”

It was a rare sight to see Wooyoung looking a lot more serious and concerned. It threw Seonghwa off a little, but he also knew that the tension from the morning probably hadn’t really helped any of them. “Yeah, just had to clear my head a bit. Have you eaten yet?” he asked, lifting up the bag in his hands.

Wooyoung’s eyes brightened a bit at the sight of food. “I have, so I’ll eat mine later, but Hongjoong-hyung hasn’t eaten much since the morning,” he explained softly. “He did some work and said he was gonna take a nap.”

If there was another thing that Seonghwa had learnt from spending so much time with the other witch, it would be that whenever Hongjoong took a nap, it was either because he was exhausted or he was feeling off.

“Look, let me take this,” Wooyoung said, gently taking the bag of food from the taller witch, “I’ll set it down in the kitchen upstairs. Why don’t you go and check up on Hongjoong-hyung, hm?” Wooyoung suggested, but didn’t leave any room for refusal as he quickly ran upstairs first.

Seonghwa had had a feeling that Wooyoung would do something like that. He sighed in defeat and made his way upstairs. They were adults for goodness sake. They should just talk it out. What use was there in sulking alone when they still lived under the same roof? Anyway, if not for anyone else, Seonghwa was going to do this for Wooyoung. He didn’t want the familiar to be completely brought down because Hongjoong’s mood was worse than usual.

As he stood in front of Hongjoong’s bedroom door, Seonghwa took several deep breaths before finally knocking a few times. “Hongjoong? Are you awake?” he called out, loud enough for the witch to hear, but not too loud in case he actually was asleep.

“Yeah… come in,” came Hongjoong’s response.

Just as Seonghwa pushed open the door, Hongjoong was sitting up on his bed, the blanket wrapped around him. “Um… hi… I thought that maybe we should talk,” Seonghwa said softly and shut the door behind himself. Even though he had been the one to say those words, he was finding it to be increasingly difficult to keep speaking.

Hongjoong seemed to hum softly — though Seonghwa couldn’t tell whether it was to fill the silence or he was just thinking. He gestured for the taller of the two to come over to the bed, and who was Seonghwa to refuse? Only once he was sitting on the edge of the bed did Hongjoong finally speak. “I know you’re gonna be hard on yourself… but I hope it won’t be for too long. I was actually trying to find the right timing for this, but I suppose that got lost somewhere…” he pouted.

Seonghwa wrung his hands together on his lap, trying not to focus so much on the other’s lips. “Right timing for..?”

Hongjoong ran a hand through his hair — though it did nothing to the fluffy mess of bed hair he had — and turned to look at Seonghwa properly. “I was trying to be professional… but will you go out with me?” he asked. “And I’m serious. I’m not under the influence of anything, and I’m not asking you this out of pity or anything like that. I’m not blind and well, you’ve been kind of obvious,” Hongjoong blurted out, not giving Seonghwa any space to butt in.

Seonghwa could feel the heat in his cheeks at that last sentence and nodded slightly. “I’ll go out with you,” he said softly, an unusual wave of shyness taking over.

“Awesome! Now come here,” Hongjoong grinned, rolling over to one side of his bed and patting the now empty space beside him.

“Eh? W-what?”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and quite literally used a spell to drag Seonghwa over to the bed. “Stop playing dumb,” Hongjoong pouted before he tackled Seonghwa down so they were both lying down under the blanket. “Always wanted to do this,” he whispered as he snuggled up close to the taller male.

“Yeah?” Seonghwa asked softly. He smiled a bit when he got a little nod in response and he did his best to relax. The last thing he wanted to do was be tense and have Hongjoong rest against what felt like a rock.

Without saying much more to one another, the pair fell into a rather comfortable silence.

That was until Hongjoong decided that he longer wanted to just rest. He pushed himself up and threw a leg over Seonghwa’s waist, straddling his body.

Seonghwa looked up at the witch, a little stunned by the other’s actions. “Hongjoong?” he muttered softly. He was surprised but not in a bad way.

Hongjoong smiled at Seonghwa and proceeded to take off his clothes. It wasn’t even a smirk or a mischievous look on Hongjoong’s face. He just looked very content and comfortable, even as he sat on Seonghwa’s lap completely bare after a couple of minutes. There was no rush.

Deciding to follow the other’s lead, Seonghwa began to unbutton his shirt, though his eyes stayed trained on Hongjoong’s bare torso. Neither of them were terribly pale despite the absurd amount of time they spent indoors. They both had lightly tanned healthy skin. And Seonghwa had felt it whenever Hongjoong had latched himself onto him during the past week, but he couldn’t help but admire the much less defined upper body Hongjoong had. It just made the witch seem so much more soft — literally and figuratively.

Eventually they were both bare, their clothes thrown to either the foot of the bed or to the floor. They took their time in admiring each other and basked in the skin on skin contact. They both felt a shudder run through their bodies simultaneously and it didn’t take a moment longer before their lips met in a kiss filled with hunger and something more.

Hands in each other’s hair, gliding across any expanse of skin within reach. Neither was quite sure who was the first to let out a moan, perhaps it was both of them, but it was just as they had pulled away just enough to take a deep breath in and well, remember to breathe at all.

They talked silently through their eyes and just as Hongjoong began grinding down his hips against Seonghwa, the shorter of the two stopped, pulled away after one more chaste kiss and made Seonghwa flip over onto his hands and knees.

Seonghwa let out a sigh as he felt Hongjoong’s hands rub his back.

“Tell me if it becomes too much, okay?” Hongjoong asked softly.

And Seonghwa shuddered slightly at the breathy voice right by his ear before he nodded, “Yeah, of course.” He trusted Hongjoong. He felt Hongjoong moving back, probably kneeling behind him. Seonghwa shut his eyes, getting a bit comfortable as he let his shoulders down so he could rest his head against the pillows a bit better. He let out a soft mewl as he felt Hongjoong’s hands groping his ass cheeks— His eyes shot open and he let out a choked gasp as he felt what could only be Hongjoong’s tongue lick over his rim. “H-Hong—”

“Shh, I wanna do this,” Hongjoong said.

Seonghwa could only shudder slightly from feeling Hongjoong’s breath fan over his now spit-slick rim. “Okay,” he said softly and relaxed under the other’s gentle touches over his hips. He held only the pillow as Hongjoong continued to lick over and gently prod at his rim with his tongue. In the back of his mind, Seonghwa wondered if he had ever experienced this before, but that thought was quickly shoved out of the way as Hongjoong’s tongue dipped further past his rim, pulling a breathy moan from Seonghwa who had unknowingly been holding his breath for a few moments.

It was over too soon and Seonghwa knew that he would want that again now that he knew what it was like. He was lying on his back again now and had Hongjoong straddling his legs this time. “As much as I’d like to keep ruining you like that, Seonghwa, I am in a certain mood today,” he said, pausing to reach over to the nightstand and grab a bottle of lube and a condom, “and I’d much rather have you in me.”

Despite what they’d already done so far, Seonghwa felt his cheeks heat up at those words. He was riled up as it was and with a glance down, finally looking away from Hongjoong’s pretty face, he could see just how turned on they  _ both _ were. He would be happy to do anything with Hongjoong in that moment.

“I can’t believe,” Hongjoong began, whining softly as he leaned forward a bit, using his free hand to lean against Seonghwa’s chest as his other hand, fingers covered in lube, snaked behind him and he began stretching himself, “that it has taken us this long to get here,” he pouted.

Seonghwa chuckled, and finally found his voice again. “Yeah, I guess we have both been kind of tiptoeing around each other,” he chuckled, his hands moving up to run along Hongjoong’s thighs. He gently massaged them and smiled as he felt Hongjoong shudder slightly from the touch.

“Thank goodness we won’t be doing that anymore,” Hongjoong grinned. He was done with prepping himself and he grabbed the condom, opening it and rolling it onto Seonghwa’s length. He then grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring a good amount onto his hand and warming it up just enough before he stroked Seonghwa’s length, coating it in the slick substance. “I’ve seriously been wanting to do this for so long now,” he admitted.

Seonghwa had drawn his bottom lip in with his teeth, holding his breath as he watched Hongjoong lower himself onto his cock. He let go of his lip, his mouth falling open with a mixture of a whine and moan — or maybe they were both moaning and whining? It didn’t matter, he didn’t care, and neither did Hongjoong. “You’re s-so tight, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa grunted. The slide was faster than he expected and he looked up to Hongjoong’s face to make sure that the witch wasn’t overdoing it. But now Seonghwa couldn’t stop staring at Hongjoong’s blissed out expression.

They both let out pleasured sighs when Hongjoong bottomed out and they both sat there for a few moments.

Seonghwa took this chance to sit up, running his hands up and down along Hongjoong’s waist and thighs. “You okay?” he asked, feeling a little breathless even though he hadn’t even moved much.

“Yeah… just… been a while,” Hongjoong admitted, looking just a tiny bit sheepish.

“Don’t rush,” Seonghwa cooed and pressed kisses along Hongjoong’s cheeks, moving down and peppering more open mouthed kisses down along his neck and collarbones. “Don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he whispered by Hongjoong’s ear, giving an experimental lick to the other witch’s earlobe and smiling in victory when he felt Hongjoong shudder in his lap.

Hongjoong rolled his hips slightly, moving his hands onto Seonghwa’s shoulders to balance and for some leverage as he began to slowly move his hips up and down. “Oh—” he gasped. Hongjoong let out a soft whine as he began to gradually move a little quicker.

Seonghwa made sure that Hongjoong was alright, and seeing that he was, Seonghwa reached down between them and stroked Hongjoong’s length, spreading the small pool of precum that had gathered at the tip to make the strokes smoother. “You feel so good, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa moaned, making sure to say it right by Hongjoong’s ear.

“Y-you do too,” Hongjoong breathed out.

Seonghwa pulled back slightly and kept one hand on Hongjoong’s hip and the other kept stroking Hongjoong’s length in time with the witch’s bouncing. “You’re beautiful, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa smiled.

Hongjoong opened his eyes and looked right at Seonghwa. He could only whine before pulling Seonghwa closer and pressing their lips together in another heated kiss.

Seonghwa could tell that Hongjoong was getting close, and it wasn’t as though Seonghwa wasn’t close either. Hongjoong’s movements were becoming a little erratic, but he showed no sign of stopping or slowing down. Seonghwa could feel the way Hongjoong’s walls seemed to clench around his length more frequently as the moments went by.

With a gasp, Hongjoong pulled away from the kiss for a moment, “G-gonna cum,” he whimpered and pressed his lips against Seonghwa’s ones once more.

“Me too,” Seonghwa managed to say between kisses. He made sure to keep stroking Hongjoong’s length in time with the movement of his hips, and with only a muffled whine as a warning, Seonghwa felt Hongjoong’s cum on his hand. Seonghwa kept stroking Hongjoong through his orgasm, grunting into the other witch’s mouth as he came not a moment later as Hongjoong’s walls squeezed around his length inside.

It took several moments before either of them pulled away from the kiss.

Seonghwa was pretty sure that he had blacked out momentarily, but he hadn’t quite realised since his eyes had been shut. “That… was wonderful,” he managed to say between catching his breath.

Hongjoong let out an airy chuckle and wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck. “That’s an understatement,” he chuckled.

Seonghwa smiled, feeling the way Hongjoong’s lips were obviously pulled up in a smile against his neck. “So, does this count as being unethical? Since I’m your apprentice?” Seonghwa asked playfully, earning a smack on his back from Hongjoong.

“Oh shush,” Hongjoong huffed, “We aren’t working right now,” he added.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
